A Time Prank
by Minorin-chan
Summary: Everyday, the oddest things can happen at the magical world and this day was no exception. What happens when the Hogwarts Express decide to take a certain bushy haired witch to the marauder era? Chaos obviously. [AU] SBHG LJ ROC
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A Time Prank

**Summary: Everyday, the oddest things can happen at the magical world and this day was no exception. What happens when the Hogwarts Express decide to take a certain bushy haired witch to the marauder era? Chaos obviously. [AU**

* * *

Another summer day has come and gone away and everything she wants it's to go home. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts, where she truly felt like she was home. Where she could be in contact with all the magic she wanted.

She also wanted to see their smiles on their faces again, to hear Ron complaining on how much homework he has and listen to Harry whining about Malfoy and how the ferret is up to something.

"Hermione, dear?"

Hermione looked away from the window towards her mother. Her mother looked sad and ill as she always did when it was time for her little daughter to go back to the magical world.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Hermione answered. She was beaming at the fact they were leaving. "I just need to get Crookshanks."

As Hermione finally arrived at King's Cross the first thing she did was to smile at the stunning crimson engine. She looked back to her parents who stared at her daughter with sadness in their eyes.

"Don't forget to write and stay out of trouble-"

"Father, please." Hermione replied rolling her eyes. It's not like she spends her life causing havoc at Hogwarts. She giggled silently to herself, if only her parents knew what have happened at Hogwarts, they would probably need medical assistance.

After some minutes they finally let her go. She took a deep breathe in relief, her heart started to beat faster as she stepped inside the Hogwarts express. She smiled as she saw the many familiar faces; Neville Longbottom chatting cheerfully with Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan surrounded by some girls...

Quickly she started to move, peeking through the compartments in order to find Harry and Ron. Almost at the end she decided to give up since they were nowhere to be seen; besides they would probably look for her anyway. She opened a random compartment door and closed it behind her.

The first thing she noticed was how this compartment seemed to be slight different from the others. It seemed to be extraordinary bigger. The windows were also bigger; however what caught her attention the most was the fact that there was a seat by the window with her name.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Harry? Ron?" She asked. "This is not funny. You can take the invisibility cloak off now." Hermione ordered placing a hand on her hips.

However no one answered. Hermione looked over her name, neatly written on the cushioned seat.

"Well, this is odd." She told herself. Hermione placed her things and set Crookshanks free, which looked at her through the glass like eyes. "Maybe this year, they assigned seats to everyone?"

Suddenly the train started to move, Hermione lost her balance and fell on her seat. "Ow!"

The large ginger cat started to get agitated. Crookshanks jumped to Hermione's lap and looked at the young witch.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Crookshanks while she patted the cat's back.

_Miaoww_

Then out of the blue the compartment door opened and a messy dark haired boy with glasses looked over Hermione.

Hermione stood up and smiled. "Harry!"

The boy looked a bit taken back; he eyed the girl in front of him with interest. Her clothes were somewhat weird and she probably mixed him with somebody else.

The bushy haired witch didn't notice the curious and confused look the haired dark boy gave her; instead she threw herself to his arms and kissed his cheek. "I missed you! Where's Ron?"

"Oy Prongs!"

Hermione immediately retreated. Her chocolate brown eyes analyzed the other three boys that had just arrived.

"Finally decided to move on from Evans?" A handsome boy with dark hair that hung elegantly over his face asked placing a hand on the boy Hermione had just hugged.

"I-" Hermione started nervously.

"Sirius Black, its okay... I don't bite, love." He told her raising an eyebrow as he noticed how tense she was.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." Hermione stared as her eyes fell on the four boys.

"Great Sirius, you just took another girl to insanity." The sandy brown haired boy said as he smiled at Hermione.

"Out!" Hermione says, pointing her finger out of the compartment.

The four boys look quizzically at her. The dark haired boy that she had hugged looked at her half amused, half staggered.

"What?" Sirius Black asked confused. "There are no more empty compartments-"

"OUT I SAID!" She yelled and the four boys jumped back at her outburst. As they left the compartment, Hermione quickly ran to the door and closed.

Hermione leaned her back into the door; she fell slowly on the floor, her hands covering her face.

"Think, Hermione, think." She whispered, her mind working hard trying to process what had just happened.

After what seemed an eternity to Hermione but in reality it had been only a few hours the Hogwarts express finally stopped. Hermione waited quietly until everyone was gone; she had decided to stay at the train.

She figured out that it had something to do with the train, because she hadn't done anything besides sitting on the assigned seat...

Hermione head jerked towards the seat, her eyes widened in shock as she realised that her name wasn't there anymore. She quickly stood up and started to pace back and forth with Crookshanks following her moves.

After some long minutes, Hermione gave up. She sat down and held Crookshanks in her arms.

"What now?" She asked the cat that simply ignored her.

The compartment door opened again and Hermione jumped off her seat startled.

"Well, well what do ye have here?"

Hermione recognized him at once. It was Argus Filch, probably the second person she disliked the most at Hogwarts, right after professor Snape. He looked slightest younger, his hair was also slightest shorter and his teeth were not yet all yellowish.

"I need to see the Headmaster at once." Hermione told him.

He looked over her and at the cat. He licked his lower lip and stared at figure with interest. Hermione felt disgusted but covered it from him.

"Ye will see the headmaster all right." Filch smiled sadistically. "Now move! I don't want to miss dinnerr!"

Argus Filch dragged her across the wide corridors, Hermione tried to set herself free but the skinny disgusting man had a strong grip. He opened the great halls doors with such ferocity that everyone stopped talking to look at them.

Finally Hermione managed to get her arm away from him and looked around. She recognized no one. Her eyes looked across the Gryffindor table only being able to identify the same four boys she had seen at the train. They were looking at her and she heard the chubby brown haired boy ask if it wasn't that crazy girl from the train. Her heart compressed.

She saw a tall figure standing up over the staff table, her heart jumping at the sight of a familiar face. Without thinking she made a run towards the staff table with Crookshanks following behind her.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said as she tried to compose herself. "I need to talk to you, immediately."

The old man bright blue eyes stared at the small girl a head of him with interest.

"Yes, I'm certain of that." He told her softly and smiled at her. He gestured her to follow him and both disappeared away from the curious stares of the entire Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Oh god! What do you guys think?!?! Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger and the Headmaster finally arrived at the seventh-floor corridor where a single gargoyle stood against the wall. Hermione smiled despite of the situation she found herself in. She knew everything would be alright as long she was near Dumbledore.

"Chocolate Frogs" said Dumbledore.

The gargoyle immediately leapt aside and a moving spiral stone staircase appeared. Both climbed upstairs still in silent as they had been during the whole way.

"Sit down, if you please," said Dumbledore smiling. The spherical office looked just the same way as it did in the future.

Hermione nodded and sat down; she placed her trembling hands on her lap. Her heart started to accelerate as she began to panic.

What if he didn't believe in her?

"May I ask your name, young lady? And, if it isn't too rude, what brings you here?" The elder man inquired.

"Er…" began Hermione awkwardly. "My name is Hermione Granger and I'm from the future." After she had answered she felt somewhat embarrassed, for her words had sounded ludicrous.

"So, Miss Granger" said Dumbledore, in a methodical voice. Nothing, in his serene stare denunciated whether he believed her or not. "Why have you come to the past?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "That's the thing sir, I don't know."

Dumbledore motivated the bushy haired witch to carry on. After she was done telling him what had happened since she entered that compartment, there was a long pause.

The headmaster finally got to his feet and walked around the desk, past her, who turned eagerly in her seat to watch Dumbledore staring intently to one of his antique shelves.

When the wizard turned around, he was holding an odd dark tome.

"There is an old tale about the Hogwarts express that few know about it" said Dumbledore as he sat back down and adjusted his moon spectacles. "I assume that you have never heard of such thing?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly. A part of her was excited and eager to know about this tale Dumbledore was speaking of. The other was still confused about her whole situation, screaming for help to take her back home.

Dumbledore smiled at the bushy haired witch. "Very well then," The professor began opening the dark tome. Hermione chocolate brown eyes studied the old yellowish pages. "Hogwarts express was created by a great power, combined by the greatest wizards and witches of our time-"

"The founders." Concluded Hermione absorbing each word said by the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and smiled. He seemed animated about this story.

"This book was found right here at this very same office, right on this desk." Hermione lips parted in surprise. Was he implying that that book belonged to one of the founders? Or that one of the founders wrote it? "It's a sort of diary, notes left behind I suppose. It mentions this compartment that you speak of."

The old man blue eyes seemed to sparkle as each word that he spoke. He looked over Hermione to study her reaction. She was confused but above all she was curious. She wanted to know what this tale was about.

Dumbledore skipped some pages a head and read out loud. "The compartment." Hermione held her breathe, her stomach had a strange feeling, almost as same as butterflies. It was roaring with excitement. She inclined herself towards the desk waiting the headmaster to carry on. "We have created a special compartment at the Hogwarts express, invisible for many but also revealing for few. It seems that we gave it its own core of magic; it has the ability to pick the one who is worthy travelling in it. When I say travelling in it, I don't mean the normal train travel; I'm referring to time travel."

The headmaster paused for a few seconds. Hermione took a deep breathe, she had to know more.

"The compartment will only reveal itself again when it's time to go back home. Ones might never return home."

Hermione felt like she was going to stop breathing anytime soon. The thought of never being able to return was unbearable.

"I- b-but… h-how… j-just-"

"Yes, I understand that might be a shock, Miss Granger." Dumbledore told her apologetically. "There is no other means to travel in time; our time-turners are disappointedly very limited. I'm afraid you are stuck here in the past for now."

Hermione nodded, her mind still not convincing that this was actually happening, especially to her. It had to be a dream, a very odd and scary dream.

"Sir, how will I-"

"Ah yes, I assume you are in your 6th year?" Hermione nodded and Dumbledore smiled pleased.

"I was in Gryffindor, sir." She told him, her eyes were starting to water up. She did not want to go through her sixth year without her two best friends.

"Excellent! You shall remain in Gryffindor then." His blue eyes realized her sad look. "I know this will be extremely hard, miss Granger. Just keep in mind that if that compartment chose you, it was because it had a strong reason to do so."

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded, she stood up ready to leave when something hit her.

"Sir, there is something you ought to know." said Hermione with a grave look on her face. "I have important information about the war."

If Albus Dumbledore was surprised he did not showed it. He looked over the small girl and wondered what damage had Tom Riddle caused in the future. Against his curious side he shook that thought out of his mind and smiled at her.

"Please do not go any further." He told her sadly. "I think it's for the best not to reveal anything from the future, nor do anything that might change it, just _yet_"

* * *

As Hermione had predicted it had not been a dream, it was pure, cruel reality. She woke up with the sun rays flashing across her face. Her eyes began to open lazily and she let out a sigh.

She didn't want to get up. If she could she would spend forever lying there, at the hospital wing. Hermione smiled at herself as she remembered all the times she had visited Harry at the hospital wing. But Harry wasn't there; she wouldn't be seeing him that soon.

Annoyed, she rolled out of the bed and prepared herself to walk towards the Gryffindor common room when she realized she had no clue what the password was.

She kicked herself mentally for letting that slip completely away. Suddenly she felt something heavy on her shoulder.

Hermione jumped startled and turned around letting out a small scream. She saw a red haired girl wide eyeing her. Hermione cheeks immediately turned pink.

"Err… sorry about that." Hermione said feeling rather foolish.

The red haired girl laughed "It's alright; the headmaster has sent me to help you with your first day." Hermione nodded and smiled at the girl. Her eyes were very much just like Harrys.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said as she started to relax.

"Lily Evans, I'm in sixth year just like you." Hermione stopped walking and looked astonished. "Is something wrong?" Lily asked looking over Hermione.

"No, I j-just… forgot something, that's all." The bushy haired added quickly causing the red haired girl to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay.."

As the two girls walked through the corridors, many heads turned in their direction. Hermione could tell they were glaring at her, not that she could blame them, not after the disaster entrance of last night. She owed it all to Argus Filch. If she disliked him before, she could for sure say that she hated him now with a passion

"Don't mind them; the gossip will be over in a week or two." Lily told her smiling brightly. Hermione forced a smile. "Here… that's your schedule, I- well… I noticed you have transfiguration class first, I- er, I thought I could keep you company if you want."

Hermione looked up towards the red haired girl and gave her a genuine smile. "I would love that."

Lily nodded and agreed to wait for Hermione while she changed her muggle clothes to the school robes.

The red haired girl said the password and the Fat Lady swung forwards to reveal the portrait hole. Hermione took a deep breathe and stepped inside the packed common room.

Everyone stared at her with curious eyes.

"Look isn't that girl-"

"Goodness, you're right."

"She is sort of an ugly one, isn't she?"

Hermione jerked her head towards three girls that sat next to the fireplace; they stared back at her with raised eyebrows. She didn't notice Sirius Black that stood between the girls staring at her.

When Hermione arrived to the dorms Lily had indicated, she threw herself at the empty bed.

"Harry…Ron…" Hermione whispered her best friend's names as she fought the urge to cry.

* * *

The entire class was in absolute silence reading the book that professors Binns had assigned them too. Hermione just could not concentrate the slightest bit.

She had been re-reading the first paragraph for almost twenty minutes now. At her side Lily seemed highly concentrated. She had almost finished the whole chapter.

Hermione looked over the red haired girl. A sad smile crossed her features as she thought what Harry would give to be there in her place.

"Well this book is boring." Sirius Black who was sitting behind Hermione's desk said as he shut it down. "I'm off to the loo." Every single girl except for her and Lily giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Who would have thought that Sirius Black was this immature?

"Mr. Black! MR BLACK! Where do you think you're going?" The ghost asked outraged by his student behavior.

"Eh? To the loo?" Sirius answered mockingly.

"Again?" said James Potter as he too shut his book down. "I think I'm going too."

"What?! I think Mr. Black can go to the bathroom by himself, Mr. Potter sit down." Said Professor Binns irritated.

"But Sir! Sirius and I suffer from this odd syndrome that usually only girls have it, we love to go to the bathroom together." James said earning some giggles from the girls.

Lily snorted and turned around to look at James. He gave her a nervous smile while she gave him a cold glare. Hermione could swear if glares could kill, James Potter was a dead man.

"50 points from Gryffindor! Sit down now, or I'll be deducting more points." Professor Binns threatened the boys. Sirius looked shocked while James sat down and stared at Lily who ignored him completely.

"He's such a jerk." Lily whispered at Hermione.

The rest of the class passed rather quickly. Hermione finally was able to read more than one paragraph; Professor Binns only took 30 points more from Gryffindor because of Sirius and James who had been doing turns on who was able to hypnotize Peter.

Hermione noticed that Remus was nowhere to be found.

* * *

A/N: **Wow, thank you all for reviewing. Hope I did not let you down with this new chapter. I think it was a normal chapter, I feel that I probably could do better… but I was really tired so I apologize for all the grammar and typos. Also to Sirius fans, he will become more active in the following chapters. Don't forget to review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do now own HP!

* * *

"Evans! Hey Evans!" a boy with dark messy hair called from the end of the table. Lily sighed and ignored him.

"Told ya, mate, she won't talk to you," his friend next to him said while grinning an all knowing smile.

"Piss off, Padfoot. Evans!"

"Leave me alone Potter, can't you see I'm busy?" Lily snapped as they walked by. Hermione tried not to smile at the little exchange. "He never leaves me alone," Lily told her as they stepped into the hall.

"Oh," Hermione replied. "Seems like he's a stalker."

_This will be interesting, watching Harry's mum and his father fall in love._

"You could call him that," she replied.

"Hermania! Hermania, can I talk to you for a minute?!" the two heard behind them. Hermione recognized the voice as the boy who had just talked to Lily. "Would you stop walking please?" Then the boy called 'Potter' ran in front of them.

"Leave us alone," Lily sighed.

"For once, love, I have to talk to someone other than you," he replied, giving her a cheeky smile before turning to Hermione. "Hi, I'm James Potter. You must be Hermania."

"Hermione," she corrected him. He glanced over their shoulders and glared. Hermione turned around and saw his friends standing there laughing.

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering, err…if you play quidditch?" James asked giving her a wide smile.

Lily rolled her eyes and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. She had a feeling that, that wasn't the question he wanted to ask.

"Sorry, I don't." Hermione replied.

"WHAT'D SHE SAY?" one of his friends yelled and James smile dropped.

"Potter! I suggest you and your friends leave her alone." Lily said giving him an evil glare.

"I'm not talking to you, am I?" James answered annoyed.

"Well, is just that we're looking for a chaser, that's why I asked." James said smiling in silly way. "It was a pleasure to meet you though."

"Happy James? Now if you'd excuse us…" Lily grumbled. James walked away to join his laughing friends.

As both girls made their way through the corridor, Hermione could not help thinking about James Potter. He looked so much like Harry, the hair, the glasses, his lips… though Harry's personality didn't seem so much alike. No, James seemed much more straightforward, more outgoing.

They finally arrived to the classroom; Hermione sat down at an empty desk and laid her head on her books. Lily Evans sat next to a tall dark Gryffindor student named Claire Madison.

"Hello" Someone said from next to her as the desk shifted. Her response was to let out a groan. "It's a pity that you got sorted into Gryffindor, by this rate Gryffindor will have all the pretty ladies." Lucius said licking his lower lip.

Hermione suppressed a laugh. Lucius Malfoy the muggleborn hater hitting on her!

"Well, well if it isn't Lucy" Another person said from behind her. Before Lucius say anything the class was called to order by Flitwick.

Immediately the charms professor proceeded to start the class. The professor started to explain how to animate any object when a singing voice interrupted. "Lucy needs to wash her hair. It smells and it's greasy. Not as greasy as Snape's. Nothing could beat that, greasy hair, greasy Lucy… why don't you wash your hair" another voice seemed to pick up the tune and sang along.

Hermione glared at Lucius who was getting angry.

"Mr. Black, Potter, detention!" Professor Flitwick said as he sighed in frustration.

Hermione tried not to laugh. Lucius looked over and gave her a death glare. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Were you saying?"

* * *

By the end of the day all Hermione wanted to do was to sleep, she kept thinking that perhaps that she was having a very long dream. She looked over the stack of homework and scratched the dream part and replaced it by nightmare instead.

In addition to the fatigue a wave of home sickness had hit her at the herbology class. She thought of how Neville loved that subject… how Ron kept screwing up with the plants and she always saved the day.

Sighing she pulled her charms essay and started to write.

"Hi love!" someone said as the couch shifted heavily. Sirius Black had landed right next to her. With a smirk, he flipped his hair away from his eyes. "Remember me?"

Hermione stared at the younger Sirius next to her. He was so different… he seemed so happy, so careless… images of him slipping through the veil haunted her mind. As she shook the awful memory away, her trembling hands tried to dip the quill in the ink, only to cause it to land on the floor.

"Argh." Hermione muttered under her breathe.

"Don't worry love." said Sirius waving his wand and the mess was immediately cleaned away. He grinned at her and she muttered a shy 'thank you'. "So how was your first day?" He asked in a conversational tone.

"Fine, yours?" She answered.

"Charms was the best, because you were in the same room as me" He grinned.

"Nice pick up line." She smiled. When she glanced at her watch she realized that it was almost bed time and that almost all the girls were glaring at them. "Mhhm.. why is everyone staring?"

"Ah, them… they can get kinda creepy sometimes, they're my stalkers." He blunted out. "Just ignore them."

"Righttt… well nice talking to you, but I'm off to bed." Hermione replied while grabbing hold of her books and turning to walk towards the girls dorms.

"Why, padfoot, are you loosing your touch?" James said as his friend stood up from the couch.

"She was just busy. Look! She's coming down now, probably to apologize for being rude." Hermione proved him wrong as she proceeded to walk past him and out of the common room.

"Does being rejected hurts?" Remus Lupin who was playing wizard chess with Peter asked.

"I wouldn't know, why we don't ask James." Sirius replied.

Hermione needed to find Dumbledore, she was sure that the book he had shown her held all the answers. If only she could get her hands on it, perhaps she could find a way to go home.

And why didn't Dumbledore want to know anything about the war? This was just foolish, sure she know the dangers of altering the future, but was it not for the greater good? What would be a few sacrifices if that meant that they would defeat Voldemort.

She sighed, it only had been a day and she found herself sentimental attached to them.

Hermione finally arrived at the headmaster office.

"Chocolate frogs."

The gargoyle statue moved away and she climbed the spiral stairs, as she reached the top she heard voices from inside.

"It would be inappropriate and dangerous." Hermione recognized the voice which belonged to the headmaster.

"Save it, Albus." A strong male voice spoke. "If this girl has valuable information, I think we ought to know."

"Quiet." Dumbledore ordered. There was a pause and Hermione leaned in so she could listen better. Seconds later when she heard footsteps towards the door, her eyes widened in realization that she had been caught eavesdropping.

"Miss Granger, is there anything you need?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he opened the door. Hermione blushed deeply.

"I- …" She tried to see who the other voice belonged to, but Dumbledore was in the way. "I'll come back in another time." She said as she smiled nervously.

* * *

A/N: Let's see, Sirius was more active! LOL he will get even more in the next chapters. So Hermione is confused, she doesn't kno wot to do or wot to feel. Right in the chapter at the end, the man inside dumbledore's office will be playing an important part in this story. **So what did you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked towards her common room, her mind still questioning who that voice belonged to. It had sounded so familiar but she just couldn't figure out who it was.

She was angry at the whole situation and embarrassed that she had been caught eavesdropping. She was still blushing.

Suddenly the bushy haired witch yelped and fell to the floor. Immediately she started yelling all the swear words she knew, which were quite a lot, up towards the ceiling. Peeves flied away while he laughed hysterically.

"That's right you miserable git!! Just fly away then!! I'm perfectly capable of killing you!" A very disgruntled Hermione screamed at the disappearing poltergeist while shaking her fist.

Hermione took a hand to her lips surprised at her outburst. She guessed that being in that situation had brought up the worse of her.

"I think you might be a bit late for that."

Hermione turned away and found Remus standing next to her. Behind him were James and Sirius who had collapsed to the floor in hysterics, they were laughing so much that even Remus had an amused smile on his face that he was trying to hide. Peter seemed that he had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah, go a head! Just laugh at me!" Hermione pouted at them.

"I'm sorry, but your face…" Sirius burst into fresh hysteric laugher at the sight of Hermione still sulking on the floor, dripping wet.

"Here, let me help you." Remus said as he held out his hand to her.

"Thank you Remus, at least some people around here are still nice." She said smiling at him.

"Your welco- how did you know my name?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

_Yes, nice question. Go on, Hermione answer!_

_**Shut up!**_

"Err, Lily told me." Hermione answered quickly hoping that she had sounded credible.

"Right." Remus replied smiling at her.

"What are you lot doing here anyway?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms.

"Why, dear Hermione, that is top secret." Sirius answered keeping a straight face.

"What about you?" James smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Top secret as well." She answered smiling wryly at them. The boys traded looks between them.

"Did you hear that?" Peter cut in.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I think I heard something." Peter replied, his face filled with concern.

"Don't tell me it was your stomach again." James asked chuckling.

"Who's there?" They heard a voice approaching.

"Shit, it's Filch." Sirius said moving towards Hermione and Remus. "Let's go."

Hermione felt herself being dragged by Sirius. The five of them ran down the corridor with a very angry Argus Filch behind them.

After long ten minutes they finally arrived to the common room. As the fat lady portrait closed, Hermione leaned against the wall to catch up her breath.

Sirius turned to face Hermione and grinned at her. "Hermione, love, it was a pleasure to escape Filch with you."

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend attitude for he was making a fool out of himself.

Hermione smiled, it was good to be near him and Remus. It almost made her feel back home. She glanced over James who sat down on the sofa near the fireplace. He looked so much like Harry that she felt like running over and hug him, however she controlled herself.

Her brown eyes left James and looked over Peter. He looked nothing like the man she met in her third year.

"Well, goodnight!" said Hermione quickly as she felt disgusted by the sight of the small chubby boy. He was a traitor, he had condemned Harry parents to an awful death, and because of him Sirius had spent years in Azkaban.

Finally she arrived to her dorms, she sighed and put her pajamas on, and then she threw herself to the bed when last thought invaded her mind. How great it would be to start up a journal, in which if she eventually went home, she could keep all her memories in it and perhaps she could also show it to Harry and Ron.

Hermione fell asleep with a small smile on her face that night.

* * *

"That cloud over there, reminds me of a skrewt." said Lily Evans as she shielded her eyes from the glaring sun. 

"That's a Lobster, Lily." said Hermione in a matter of fact tone.

"No, it's a skrewt." Lily stubbornly added.

"Lobster!"

"I think it's a pony." A voice interrupted. The girls who were lying on their backs on the grass near the black lake turned around to see a smirking Sirius. Right behind him was Remus and James.

"Well coming from you, it's not a surprise Black." said Lily snorting. "Everyone knows you're not exactly a brainy kind of guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius added stupidly.

"Well, If I may," Remus butted in. "I'll side with Lily on this one."

"Finally, someone with some sense!" said Lily smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, what about you James? What does it remind you off?" asked Hermione turning to face him.

"Neither." He answered simply. "It's just a cloud."

"Honestly! Do you guys have to always come to where I'm standing?" Lily asked standing up annoyed. Hermione sat on the grass staring at the red head girl.

"Merlin, Evans. We came to say hi to Hermione." Sirius replied turning his head to wink at the bushy witch.

Lily shot an evil glare at the boys and walked away mumbling something under her breathe.

"Why does Lily get so angry at you boys?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. Weren't they supposed to get a long?

_Oh god! Have I changed the future already? But I haven't done anything._

"Long story." James answered kicking a rock towards the lake.

"Well?" Hermione insisted.

"Let's just say that a certain prank on a certain greasy friend of her didn't go so well." Sirius answered, his lips closed tightly and his grey eyes avoided hers.

"Oh." Hermione whispered.

"Well its lunch time, besides Peter is probably looking for us by now." Remus announced smiling uncomfortably. "Care to join us Hermione?" He added politely.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

As the four arrived to the great hall they saw a sad McGonagall trying to comfort a red haired girl. "Noo! C-can't b-be." Lily sobbed as she followed the eldest witch. 

"Shhh, it's okay dear. Everything will be okay." Professor McGonagall whispered.

"Poor girl," a brunette Hufflepuff with tears in her eyes said to no one in particular.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as her eyes followed her transfiguration teacher and her crying friend

"I think it's none of your business." A voice said approaching them. Hermione turned around to see no one less than Severus Snape.

"And who are you to decide whether it's her business or not." Sirius retorted.

Severeus Snape smirked at them and made his way towards the Slytherin table.

James quickly sat down, his hands were trembling, his hazel eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry mate, whatever it is, she'll be all right." Sirius told him half smiling, trying to calm down his best friend.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be all right."

------------------------------------

By the end of the day, everyone seemed to know that Lily Evan's father had perished. The red haired girl hadn't left the girls dorms for dinner, though no one could blame her.

James was also a wreck. He wanted to consulate her, to hold her in his arms and whisper into her ear that everything would be all right.

Hermione didn't know what to say or what to do; she never had been really good with these kinds of situations. She only knew Lily for some days now. She had been good consoling Harry in times of need, encourage him that everything would be okay, but when it had came to deal with Sirius death, she thought that she had been somewhat hopeless at it.

Sure she had tried her best, but she always felt useless in trying to make feel others okay.

Reluctantly the girl went down to dinner all by herself, determinate to get some food for Lily.

* * *

A certain red headed was unable to sleep. She had taken the sleeping potion offered by McGonagall but the effect had obviously worn off. She noticed she was all sweaty and her head was hurting like hell. She sat down and moved her hair away from her eyes and tried to make her mind slow it's self down. But to no avail. 

She knew the day would eventually arrive sooner or later. Her father fought the cancer for one year and half; perhaps it was better this way, he would not suffer anymore.

Tears came to her emerald eyes but she fought them back as she remembered what her father had told her.

_"Don't cry sweetheart." said her father, a tall grey haired man that was lying on the hospital bed. "I'll only die completely when I'll be totally forgotten, but I know, you'll never forget me, so no matter what, I will always be with you."_

Sighing deeply, she stood up, noticing a plate of food levitating next to her bed. Lily smiled and looked over a sleeping Hermione.

After she was done eating she walked down to the common room. As she glanced around, she noticed that she was not alone. There was a lone figure, with shaggy black hair and hazel eyes sitting quietly by the fireplace.

"James?" She whispered.

Not speaking, he turned around to stare at her. His lips curved in a happy smile to see her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly as he stood up.

"I'm okay." She lied. Her emerald eyes betrayed her as they started to water up.

"Lily, I-"

"I said I'm okay." said Lily with a trembling voice. She slowly began to back away from James that was walking towards her. A couple steps later, she tripped over a table. "Oww." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. She started to see double; two ceilings, two chairs, two fireplaces, two Potters."

"Lily?" The first James asked. "You ok?"

"I… J-just-" She reached up for something to grab and managed to get a hold of someone's wrist. Once she was on her feet again, she found herself face to face with James. "Why m-me? Why James?"

His hazel eyes stared at her in sadness. Without thinking and because it felt like the right thing to do, he pulled her close and embraced her. At first she was in shock but then she let it go.

She couldn't believe it, she was crying on James Potter shoulder and it actually felt nice.

* * *

**1996**

**Headmaster office**

"Albus!" Professor McGonagall cried as she became annoyed of looking at the headmaster pacing back and forth.

The old wizard sighed and sat back on his seat, his sparkling blue eyes meeting the transfiguration professor ones.McGonagall wrinkled her nose."We need to act as fast as we can! We have to get Miss Granger back before some real damages are done!" Dumbledore rubbed his eyes. He had spent all these last days trying to figure out how, when, why was Miss Granger missing, when suddenly one day he woke up from what he thought a very odd dream.

After a while the wizard concluded it was not a dream but past memories."But if I'm having memories about it, then it's inevitable that it shall happen, Minerva." He sighed. "She's already changing the future, we can only hope she doesn't change it completly."

Professor McGonagall surveyed Dumbledore through her glasses."But we must get her back, surely."

"Surely, Minerva. I don't doubt Miss Granger capacity of finding a way to return home."McGonagall threw her hands in the air. Dumbledore wrinkled his eyebrows.

"And when are you informing Potter and Weasley about this?" She asked, her lips closing tightly.

"As soon I've gather more information." The headmaster answered, his eyes sparkling with more intensity.

* * *

**A/N: THANK u all to those you reviewed:D Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

Spending these days with the marauders without Lily had been so stressful for Hermione, who had been making sure everything she said came out exactly as she wanted to. The thought of being surrounded of people whose stories Hermione knew and whose children went to school with her- well let's just say it was not a pleasant thought at all.

She decided to keep the future a secret for now even though Professor Dumbledore had told her that she should not interfere she could not stop thinking that there was a reason for that odd compartment to chose her. There were times that she thought she couldn't keep going, she could not do this. She did not belong here. What if she had already changed something? What if something she said let Voldemort take over the world? What if something she happened to say in a passage gave a future death eater the chance to kill Harry? If that happen she could never forgive herself. No, she had to do something. She had to find a way home.

Hermione stopped writing on her potions essay and glanced towards the boys who were sitting by the fireplace. She noticed Peter laughing a long and an odd feeling ran through her spine. She hated him.

How dared he to laugh along? How dared he to even sit by them? The traitor…

Can I stop Wormtail? Should I try?

"Are you okay?" A voice pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.

She nodded, not really noticing that she was doing so. Hermione felt herself going faint. She felt light as air and just wanted to float away.

"Uhmm Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm fine Sirius." She answered packing her things. "I should go."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and watched her go upstairs to the girls dorms.

"Nice going, Padfoot!" James said trying to conceal his laugher.

"There's something about this girl…" Sirius said as he threw himself to one of the red cushioned sofas.

"What do you mean? She seems perfectly normal." Remus said putting his book away.

"What do we really know about her? Where did she come from? Who are her parents? And why is she immune to my charms." Sirius said with a solemn expression.

Remus chuckled while James laughed hard.

"It was about time that someone, other than Lily was immune to your charms." Remus replied. His blue eyes filled with laugher.

Sirius looked shocked.

"Moony, I guarantee you, that by Christmas she'll fall for my irresistible charms." Sirius said stretching his hand. Remus stared at his friends hand for a while and then against his better judgment he shook it.

"Deal." Remus smirked, praying that Hermione would not let him down.

"Why are we talking about Hermione anyway?" Peter interrupted. "Let's go to the kitchens!"

* * *

"Think you have enough books there? Don't you want to get some more, you know, test the strength of these old tables?" Remus Lupin stood up in order to be able to see Hermione over her mounds of books. Hermione laughed softly, momentarily forgetting herself, but then it hit her that this was the boy would some day be the man with lines covering his face and kindness that was unparalleled but he was not a man that could make anyone laugh. She stopped laughing. She wondered what happened to him before instantly reminding herself. Voldemort_ happened to him._

"What's it like at your old school?" Remus asked her, he looked somewhat uncomfortable as he thought of how Sirius was right. They knew nothing about her.

Hermione thought about that question as she stared into his amazing grey eyes. She thought about her Hogwarts, the one from her own time that included the people she had grown to love. She thought about Dumbledore's age lines and his composed manner the night after the Third Task. She thought about the people that had risked their lives to fight against Voldemort and continued to do so. She thought how she would love to see Draco Malfoy again, because that meant she was home, she even missed potions classes with a grown Severus Snape. She thought about Harry and his determination to protect all the people around him. Then her thoughts went out to Minister Fudge and his denial.

"Some people are older than they should be and not all agree that there's a threat to fight."

Remusdidn't say anything in response. He merely nodded, as if understanding that some people could be stupid and went back to his books. Hermione had finished with all the books she thought she could get through during the night and all she really wanted to do at this point was interrogate the people. If she couldn't get recent history from books, she'd get it through people. She waited patiently and finished all of her homework with Remus.

"How bad is the problem with You-Know-Who?" she asked bluntly. He blinked at her question and she assumed it was because people rarely talked about recent history. She never considered that he was wondering about the title "you-know-who." It took him only a few moments to answer.

"It's bad." Remus suddenly looked much older than she would have guessed a sixteen year old could. But that wasn't true. She had seen Harry look this old. She just never considered that Remus and Harry shared something that deep. "You'll see soon enough I suppose, but things aren't as bad as they could be. The old families here in England are still protected. The Prewetts and the Rosewoods and Bones are still strong. Voldemort doesn't dare to attack them."

She couldn't help but hear the hope in his voice as he spoke of them and cringe. She remembered those names. They were on the list of causalities. Entire families were destroyed, eventually to be forgotten, somewhere in the mix of evil.

Hermione was still struggling within herself. To help or not to help…

* * *

It was only a corridor away from the library that she heard the voices coming out from behind the walls. They were moving, as though in a corridor running parallel to the one she was in, but hidden from view.

"Sorry I'm late I was just with-" Remus' voice sounded and Hermione decided to follow him. She needed to hear what he said. She needed the information. She needed to stop the next tragedy.

"We know who you were with Moony," Peter said, sounding slightly foolish.

"Hermione, the girl we know nothing about and yet completely trust," Sirius said, sounding quite suspicious and bitter all at once. "Why do you all trust her? How can you just accept her? I mean I practically haven't even seen Moony in three days because he's been with her so often!"

"Dumbledore told Lily to be her guide and he's only been helping her," James responded.

"Dumbledore wouldn't tell us to hang around with a traitor now would he? And if he trusts her so should we. We've never had reason to question him," Peter added.

"But really, what can he even know about her? Nothing more than us"

"Maybe it was. That doesn't change the fact that Dumbledore told me and Lily to stay by her side and make sure nothing happens to her," Remus responded and Hermione felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach. He didn't want to be her friend. None of them did. They needed to help the Headmaster. She felt like she'd been thrown back into First Year, before Harry and Ron had become her best friends. "Plus I like her."

"I knew it," Peter was heard and though Hermione couldn't see his face, she could tell that he was smirking.

"Not like that. She is a really good friend," Remus replied.

"After only what? Two weeks and some days, Remus? Do you remember what happened last time one of us did something foolish like that?"

"While I admit that she's obviously holding back on us, we can't live like that Padfoot, questioning every person we meet," James said.

"I know but we can't just not question anyone either," conceded Sirius.

"We can trust Dumbledore. You know we can," Peter said seriously.

"Fine," Sirius said after a pause. "I'm not saying I trust her, but..."

"We know Padfoot," Remus said and Hermione stopped walking and let the voices flow on ahead of her.

* * *

A/N: What did u think? 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione hardly slept that night. Her mind kept playing their conversation over and over again. She couldn't help to feel somewhat hurt by what they said about her. However, a small part of her understood their suspicious.

After all were they not living in a dark era? Where everyone can be an enemy?

Sighing, she pushed the blankets away as she thought that one of the enemies was right there. Peter Pettigrew one of their best friends. But he wasn't the enemy right now… at least she didn't think he was.

Maybe he could still change his mind. Maybe she could still change his mind.

Hermione cursed under her breathe as her feet touched the cold floor. She then tiptoed her way towards the bathroom when a weak voice called out for her name.

"Hermione?" the bushy haired witch turned around to see a drowsy Lily Evans looking back at her.

"Lily!" Hermione exclaimed happy to see her, "When did you-?"

"A few hours ago," she answered quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I'm okay…" Lily said unconvincing, "or I will be… I suppose,"

"Oh," replied Hermione not really knowing what else to say.

"It's just… it's not the same anymore," Lily said shrugging her shoulders, "It's like I don't exist anymore, mum and Petunia are so different that I barely recognize them," she fought back a sob and Hermione approached her with wide opened arms ready to hug her.

They didn't know for how long they had been hugging but what they do know is that they woke up next to each other.

* * *

Both girls had made it to the classroom just in time. Hermione barely had time to collapse on her seat when the bell rang, announcing the start of class. As Professor McGonagall was already waiting for them, they wasted no time on starting their very first transfiguration: they were going to be changing cubes into marbles. 

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger! Ten as well for you too Miss Evans!" she said as she passed by their table and showed the class their set of marbles. She was less amused, however, when at that very moment four boys opened the door.

"May we come in?" asked Sirius with a very innocent face.

Professor McGonagall merely rolled her eyes and kept walking through the classroom to check on her students' results. James Potter hazel eyes immediately spotted her. He smiled to himself and quickly walked over to Lily's and Hermione's table.

"Hey," he whispered, "I'm glad you're back. I missed you,"

Lily nodded and gave him a small smile, "Thanks Po- James,"

Everyone could read the happiness in his eyes as he smiled back at Lily.

"POTTER! TO YOUR SEAT THIS INSTANT!" said McGonagall furiously.

James mumbled a quick apology and ran to his seat. Lily turned to face a grinning Hermione.

"What?" Lily asked.

"No.. It's nothing," Hermione chuckled causing Lily to roll her eyes.

"Come on, do tell!" insisted the red headed girl.

"It was just cute," said Hermione trying to keep a straight face.

"Cute?" Lily said shocked, "What was cute? It was just a small talk,"

"I don't mean you actually talking with James..." Hermione shook her head smirking, "I mean you blushing!"

Lily smiled and playfully hit Hermione on the arm.

"Excuse me Professor!"

Professor McGonagall turned around and walked towards Sirius and James table, "Marbles are round, Mr. Black, not triangular," she said sighing impatiently.

Hermione saw Sirius give James a high-five under the table and smiled slightly.

"Must have lost my marbles, Professor", said Sirius, trying to keep a straight face. James and Remus were stifling their laughter. Even Lily found it amusing, though she quickly hid her smile. She didn't want Professor McGonagall to think she wasn't serious about her work.Professor McGonagall was about to tell Sirius off when something distracted her. "Mr. Pettigrew no not that-" but she was too late.

There was a grey smoke everywhere. Immediately everyone started to cough.

Peter was biting his lip nervously and Remus who was sitting next to him, scooted over fearfully away from the smoke, clutching his own round marble.

A few moments later everyone left Transfiguration towards Divination.

Hermione didn't really know why she had been placed in this class. She would have to talk with Dumbledore about it. She then emerged in a warm, dimly lit room full of small round tables that sat close to the ground, and enough cushions for each person to sit on the floor. There were old, moldy books on the tall shelves, along various trinkets and artifacts that were in sore need of dusting. The smell of spicy incense was strong, radiating from the burner on the Professors desk, giving the room a mystical feeling. Crystal balls, decks of cards, and bottles of strange green potion sat in the middle of each table.

Hermione turned to see a tall, dark skinned woman with a simple white tunic walk into the room slowly. "Welcome to Divination. I am Professor Mali, though by now I should hope you remember my name," The dramatic divination's professor sat in her large arm chair at the head of the class

"What should be our next premonition?" asked Sirius excitedly.

"Your seventh year is perhaps, most important in the process of learning to read and unscramble the seer language of the inner eye. Some of you will uncover great secrets and wonders in this class; others will fail to tear down the wall of closed mindedness that blocks you from possessing the sight."

James yawned, his hazel eyes spotting Lily Evans

"James? James!" Sirius hissed trying to get his friend attention.

"What?" asked James still staring at the red haired girl that was currently giggling along with Hermione.

"Our premonition?" said Sirius rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Black!" the professor said annoyed, "I am most disappointed in you!"

"I'm not the only one talking! They were too!" said Sirius in childish tone, pointing towards Lily Evans.

Lily eyes widened and she glared back at Sirius and then at James.

"Okay then, Mr. Potter please trade places with Miss Granger," Sirius jaw dropped and James looked as if Christmas had arrived earlier.

Hermione and Lily changed sympathetic looks. Hermione quickly levitated her belongings and walked slowly towards Sirius table. Her chocolate eyes met his grey ones. Immediately all the things that he had said about her came to mind. Sighing she pushed the sad feeling aside and took the seat next to him.

"So, it's just you and me huh?" Sirius said winking at her.

"I suppose," she answered quietly. Hermione glanced at the huge clock in a form of a crystal ball levitating above the professor desk counting the minutes to the end of the class.

A few minutes later.

"Would you just drink it, please? I want to get this assignment done so we can get out of here," Hermione whined. She was really starting to get impatient.

Sirius glared at her and decided to ignore her.

"Look Moony, I can balance it on my head!" Sirius stepped backwards nearly tripping over a female classmate.

"Mister Black, please sit down and remove that teacup from your forehead!"Sirius gave his most charming smile to the professor and placed the teacup on the table between he and Hermione, "I like the smell in this room," he said randomly"Drink your bloody tea," she grumbled staring at her empty cup.

"Very well, Hermione," he said picking on his teacup. His grey eyes analyzed its substance and then he started to smell it. After a few seconds he finally drank it. Very loudly.Hermione rolled her eyes and Lily turned around to give Sirius a disapproving look.

After Sirius finished drinking it he switched cups with Hermione. The bushy haired witch opened her divination book and put on a concentrated look.

Sirius watched her with a smirk on his face. He then made sure she was not looking at him when he altered her tea leaves position.

Hermione studied Sirius's cup. She saw something that looked like Sirius's fingerprint but she ignored it. After carefully referencing her textbook she said."I see a … a goat? Hmm…" she checked the book once more.

"A Goat?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, well it does look like one," said Hermione shrugging her shoulders.

"Give me that!" he said stealing the cup from her.

"Merlin, it does look like one," he said chuckling, "Well what does a goat mean?"

"It says 'Goat. The need of rethink your priorities.'"

Sirius made a funny face, "Well that helps a lot…" he added sarcastically.

Hermione chuckled, "What about my cup?" she asked.

Sirius peeked for only a half a second into her cup then says plainly, "I see a chicken."

"A what?"

"A chicken"

"A chicken?"

"Yes, a chicken."

"Sirius, chickenisn't even in the textbook."

"Perhaps it should be," he then raised his hand, "Professor! Professor!"

"Ah Mr. Black, what can I do for you?" Professor Mali said with a wide smile as she approached their table.

"I see a chicken in Miss Granger tea leaves," he said placing the teacup on her hands.

The professor big eyes stared at the teacup for only a few seconds. She then let the cup fall on the floor which caused it to break in very tiny pieces.

"Oh Merlin… you my dear girl… you are in serious trouble! I see dark mark on your head!"

At that very instant the entire classroom fell in silence. Sirius Black shook his head, he opened his mouth to interject but Hermione beat him to it.

"Yeah that's right, I'm a death eater! Boo!" She said angrily. "You know what? This class is ridiculous… No wait, your ridiculous, this whole inner eye sight thing is nothing but a complete waste of time!" at that she stood up and walked away towards the exit.

As she exited the classroom she couldn't help but to fight back a sob while a small smile adorned her features.

"Instant Déjà vu huh?" she said as she walked towards the headmaster office.

Still back at the classroom, Remus and Sirius stood up at the same time.

"My mess, I'll go," Sirius said before he ran after her.

A few minutes later he saw her walking towards the headmaster office. He stopped on his track before she could acknowledge him. He then wrinkled his eyebrows and followed her.

Hermione mumbled the password and the gargoyle moved away revealing the spiral staircase. She walked forward and climbed the stairs, while Sirius rushed to it before the gargoyle moved back to its place.

He waited for her to arrive upstairs before he too climbed the stairs.

"Ah Miss Granger, please do come in!" Sirius heard the headmaster voice.

"Thank you, sir," said Hermione.

When Sirius heard the door closing he climbed the stairs and leaned towards the door in order to be able to listen.

"The book?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I just don't think I can handle it anymore, I thought the book might have some answers on how to return home,"

"Miss Granger, I understand the pressure you are going through… after all is not easy to live in the past where you have the power, a terrifying power to change the future," said Dumbledore softly, "However, I'm afraid to tell you, that nothing in that book is going to tell you how to return home," Hermione fought back her tears.

They stood in silence for a while. Hermione stared blankly at her lap while the headmaster bright blue eyes sparkled as he eyed the young witch in front of her.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Hermione said as she stood up abrupty from her seat, "Lean back and enjoy the ride? Watch as everyone die around me?"

"Miss Granger, I-"

"You can't possible ask that from me! I can't just stay here and see them die one by one!" She said exalted, "Not when I have the knowledge to stop it,"

"Please, Miss Granger, calm down," Albus Dumbledore said with an amused smile. He then grabbed his wand that was lying on the desk and pointed it at the door.

The door immediately opened and quite shocked Sirius Black fell on the headmaster office floor.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I haven't updated for a quite long now… haha! Sorry for that. But hey I'm back! How did you like this chapter?! Review and let me know!**


End file.
